loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruaiada
Haruaidada (har-oo-aid-ya) is a land steeped in mysticism and conflict. Well known for its stern dour warrior women, and high windy plains, there are said to be hidden witches covens all over the valleys of this land. It is the Wyvern Riders of the Mountains that are currently the heroes of the war with the Arcadians here. * Banner: A Wyvern and Pentagram on a Purple Triangle * Current Ruler: Queen Janus * Capitol: Agatesgate * Climate: Upper-Temperate * General Alignment: True Neutral * Imports: Armour, Weapons * Exports: Timber, Herbs * Known Races: Humans, Gnomes, Half Elves, Half-Orcs * Knightly Orders: The Black Mare Order * Active Religions: Agnost, Erebus, Hextor, Ibranwy, Usuze, Obad Hai, Prilsh, Zariel Haruaiada Details Haruaiada Settlements Agatesgate Artiovar Balefire Betstone Candlewick Deosil Elaynedor Fliad Fraea Hellisthol Hilderfild Kerridwen Labris Meadwater Pysker Haruaiada Locations Akellyr Angel Lake Bessom Wood The Chalice Fagus Wood Maidens Wood Mt. Moonwise Lake Oakmoon Odin's Wood Pendum Way The Prana Quartz Lake Summer Vale The Tormaline Theban Forest The Tremeirichion Haruaiada History In the days after the Reckoning only the Old Magic survived, that connected to the earth or spirits Beyond. In the fall of the Szantzay Empire, only the remnant forces of Hextor stood, and it was the mystics of Haruaiada that brought the last of these down in the area. As such the druids and witches were seen as the rightful rulers of these parts. When the kingdoms rose to the north, and the faiths came back, it was they that had the might to fight of the barbarians of the east, and to them the people turned, shunning the old magics. The druids retreated happily to more rural consorts and protectors of nature, but the witches who drew their powers from from darker more needing places, scorned the new rulers and curses and hexes up on the new generations were common. Many churches (such as those of Heironeous, Pelor, and Nallandyr) sought out these users of dakness and tried to end them, but it only forced them to hide better and take those who would follow them still into the darker recess of the mountains, valleys, and forests. For many centuries this lands was seen as a dark forbidding land, where evil things roamed the woods and dark places, and things only grew in certain places, making it often referred to as "the place where there is no spring" taking on its name corrupted from old gnomish. Around 200 years ago though, the land was needed in the battles with what would become Rhuinia, and its Gothic barbarians. The land was seized but when the people were saved, it was agreed that peace could be made, and the druids and witches returned some life to the land, as long as they could govern as they wished without persecution. His peace with the Crowning of Haruaiada Game Rules for the Haruaiada Optional Stat Modifier * +1 Wis, -1 Int B'onus Class Skill Options (choose one):' *Knowledge (arcana) *Knowledge (nature) Bonus Feat Options: *Boon Companion *Fortune Teller *Far-Roaming Familiar (Int 13, familiar) *Self Sufficiant Advanced Feat Options: General * Combat *